Individuals are typically members of one or more groups, the groups existing conceptually or based on physical proximity. For example, a family may be considered a group, employees of a business may be considered another group, employees of one particular division within a business may be considered another group, and so on. The family group may exist conceptually in that the family members may be in various unrelated locations, or the family group may exist based on physical proximity where at least some members of a family are together at a particular physical site such as at home or at a shopping mall.
In many cases, it is desirable to manage the group by keeping the group members closely together or by keeping group members within pre-defined areas. For example, a family may visit a shopping mall and the children may wish to wander about while the parents prefer that the children stay within a certain area or within a certain distance from the parent. Other than manually keeping tabs on the children such as by maintaining visual contact or by making periodic contact via a phone call or text message, the parent or other family member has no ability to manage the location of the children. Furthermore, the children have no ability to manage or otherwise maintain an awareness of the location of the other children or parents.